How the Zombie Plague Changed the Universe
by DinoGuy2000
Summary: When a zombie plague sends mankind into space, they create a massive and powerful empire. But then their borders meet the Furons and the Irkens. What happens? Universal war, of course! Rewrite pending. It'll happen when I get around to it.
1. The Beginning of The Human Empire

Disclaimer: I don't own the term WWZ. Max Brooks owns that. Pandemic studios owns Destroy all Humans! and Viacom Inc. owns Invader ZIM!

_Prologue._

Thirty years ago. WWZ. I fought in that war. Not a lot of people could claim that title anymore, _WWZ Veteran._ This is the story of the Earth Empire, or Human depending on who you asked. Doesn't matter what you call it. We're a force to be reckoned with. We took on the Furons. And won. We took on the Irkens. And almost won. I thought back. And then I shuddered. Zim. He left us with enough PTSD cases for three wars. He almost destroyed earth, or what could be called earth. We're still clearing zombies from the planet. Now, Zim and I are friends. When he isn't spending time with his wife, Tak. We hang out. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning.

Mankind had just faced a plague. A horrible zombie plague, created in a lab in Alaska. Fucking government. Anyway, some invading aliens somehow were unaware of that fact. We later learned they only had their home planet under their control. Barely. They were looking for an alien race to serve as slave soldiers. The Human race had moved to the moon and Mars. They called it World War Z. WWZ, if you will. It was also a book a while ago, which is where we got the name. With the few safe zones on earth, they could not launch a ground assault. Even with the SIR, a weapon from the book of the same name as the war. The weapon worked wonderfully. It really was a modcop of the AK-47. The ammo for the weapons was another matter. The ammo would sometimes explode in the chamber and blow the soldier's hands off. So we just used the standard 6.68mm round.

When the aliens entered the solar system, we hid, making it look like the structures had been abandoned. The aliens were basically ball heads on tentacles. Ugly and creepy at the same time. The ships were saucers and had cannons on the bottom for, I'm guessing, planetary destruction.

_Alien emperor POV_

'Invade the humans they said. They'll be easy they said. LIES! These stupid mutants were there and-' my thoughts were cut short. A blood curdling scream. Then a plasma blast. My royal guards rushed to my side.

"Seal off the ship!" I commanded.

"Yes, my majesty!" They replied.

"Our fleet was attacked from behind. The earths' moon and Mars have the humans on them and the shot us! With plasma cannons, along with laser weapons!" They exclaimed. They aren't supposed to have that technology. Then my eyes fell on the creature.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"A mutant." They replied. A low growl came from my head.

"Return home." I commanded. They bowed and left me to my thoughts.

_Cannon operator POV_

'This is some messed up shit right here.' I thought as I fired at the aliens. First zombies then this. What next, gray aliens, green men, and talking animals? Bah, ridiculous. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. All except two of the original seven ships were destroyed. I hit the COM button and yelled "Ooh-rah!" Several marines joined me. One ship was heavily infected. Apparently humans weren't the only ones that could be infected with the virus. The other ship was relatively unharmed. They returned to what was probably their home planet. I didn't care. As long as they were gone.

_World dictator POV_

_Mars base one: meeting hall_

I stared at the generals and commanders and everyone else invited to the meeting.

"We need to spread out into space. Make an empire." I said. The room was so quiet it would've put a ninja to shame. Many people screamed, "What!?" "You're crazy!" Along with "Why?"

"The moon is a military base and Mars is overloaded with military and civilians." I replied.

"We'll build a small fleet and conquer planets, then use them to make our armies strong again." I said, looking around.

"Then we peaceably rule them."

"Well, were do we start?" Asked a general.

"We start here, of course. In our own solar system. With the other moons and possibly Venus. We can quite easily mine asteroids for billions of dollars in resources necessary for our fleets. We already have teleportation. Let's use it!" I replied. And so began a new, great empire.

* * *

A.N. 6/28/13 Edited some more. Still sucky. Two AM. Internet still down, going to bed. **Auf ****Weidersen****! **(German, it's fun!)


	2. The Expansion of the Empire

_General of the army's POV_

We had used up Mars' resources to build our initial fleet and then fitted them with power cores that used helium for fuel. Basically, it shot lasers at helium atoms, heated

them until they where hotter than the sun, then harnessed the resulting energy. I surveyed the fleet from the 'capital ship', The U.S.S. Earth. She wasn't the most

sophisticated ship, but she served us well. She was several times larger than older Nimitz class Aircraft Carriers. She almost looked like a thick saucer. She had many

cannons and turrets, which, at this point, used kinetic and explosive rounds. In one sentence I sealed the fate of many alien races.

"Let the conquest begin!"

We began harvesting from the asteroid belt, supplying us with millions of tons of building material. We covered Mercury with solar panels, at least the parts not

covered with strip mines. The majority of power for the inner planets came from Mercury, while Venus was second. Venus was used mostly for geothermal energy and

research. Pressure resistant materials were researched on Venus, alongside heat resistant materials. The gas giants supplied a great amount of wind energy, along

with the discovery of life in the clouds of Jupiter and Saturn. The moons were used for a great many of things, ranging from civilian population and military bases to

research labs and weapon testing. The only moon left untouched was Europa. It was the discovery of life in the oceans that made it a protected area. Sadly, it was

known that sentience would never bloom on the moon. Even sadder, life would cease to exist on the moon entirely.

Pluto was made a research facility, mostly on weapon development. The Kuiper belt was used for mining of water and ores. After several years we moved out of the

solar system and made an empire. We actually just teleported in research ships and moved war ships to the outer edge to claim it as earth territory. The teleporting

was somewhat dangerous for the crew, it would be impossible without supercomputers to keep the molecules arranged correctly.

The first few planets we came across outside of our solar system were barren but mineral rich. The next few had nothing. These were turned into civilian population

centers or military bases. After the civilian population was spread out we built Dyson spheres around lifeless stars to completely harness the star's energy when the

area had no military value. Then we encountered some primitive aliens. We took what we needed and left them to their own devices. Others were more advanced.

Some were almost on par with human technology. We added them to the human empire and used their resources for the state. Then we began to receive advanced

alien transmissions. Some were gray aliens ranting about empire collapse and the others were green insect like aliens talking about snacks and galactic conquest. That

was when we knew we were nearing our expansion limit. Or so we thought. The Irkens, the green ones, regarded us as annoyances, with their buggy eyes and

lowered antennae, the Furons, the gray ones, regarded us with fear and suspicion.

We lived in peace for quite a few years. But our hunger for power grew. And we began building and researching military weapons to use against the advanced armor

of the Irken ships. Designs changed and we started researching anti-matter usage, mostly for bombs. We still had no effective way to harness the energy given off.

Then we began to plan the invasions of the Furons and the Irkens.

* * *

A.N. The next chapter will be a little bit of Furon and Irken insight to the human empire Any improvements to the story will be made over time. Chapter by chapter. **Auf ****Weidersen****!**

6/28/13 Still sucks. Slightly better.


	3. The Three Empires

AN: Thoughts are in 'this' while speech is in "this."

_Tallest Red POV_

'These "humans" were not anywhere close to space travel outside their solar system 7 Irk years ago. Apparently Earth years are shorter than Irk years. In their time it had been 70 years. That large headed kid was old now and was rubbing it in their faces earlier. Something about being right…'

"Hey Red, want some doughnuts?" Purple asked jerking me from my thoughts.

"Oh yeah sure." I replied. 'He really is stupid.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Purple? Where was Zim last heard from?" I asked.

"I think they supposedly last saw him on the edge of Irken space. Why?" He replied with a quizzical look.

"We never found him did we?" I asked, glancing at him.

"No." he replied while looking at me in a questioning manner.

'Why did he leave his mission? Maybe it had to do with that last few calls we never answered.'

_Tallest Purple POV_

"Red, why are you asking these questions? Zim is out of our lives! Hopefully for good this time!"

"Don't Jinx it." He said. "We'll think he's gone for good and he'll show up and ruin everything!"

I sighed and had a thought.

"How are 'those' plans coming along?" I asked changing the subject.

"They've been slowed down ever since the Furons caught on to us. But with the human military buildup it may still work. We just have to tweak some things here and there." He replied.

"Yeah that's great. Hey service drone! Get me some soda!" I said.

He scurried off.

"So what do you think of the humans?" I asked.

"I think they're not a threat." Red replied.

_Furon leader POV_

'We are screwed.' I thought as I looked at the map of the surrounding space. "With the humans performing 'military exercises' on one side and the Irkens' plans to invade we are dead unless we do something drastic." I said to the military leaders. "The only real drastic form of warfare we have is nuclear warfare!" A low ranking general replied. "Heavy nuclear warfare was outlawed centuries ago!" Another one yelled.

"The Humans are afraid but will use their nuclear arsenal upon us!" yelled Orthropox 13.

"When did you get here?" I asked. Several others looked at him waiting for an answer.

"About five minutes ago." He replied. "As the leading expert on humans I am quite sure they will not hesitate to retaliate if we use our small supply. They would destroy us before we could make enough to destroy them."

"And if they invade the Irkens will not hesitate to take that distraction and invade as well." I said. "We need to put up a defensive line on the human front and keep a few reserve fleets ready to deploy to either front." I said laying out the plan. "The only place we're safe are the three diplomatic planets."

"Yes, but for how long?" Orthropox said.

"I'm not sure," I replied, "But we need to start drawing up plans for evacuations and fortifying planetary defenses. Begin withdrawing military presence from the diplomatic planets!" I commanded. The generals saluted and ran off to start the preparations.

The diplomatic planets were separated for the three empires. One planet was mainly the empire it belonged to while the rest were split among the others. For Furons

it was gray and dreary, for Irkens it was a mix of fast food and an assortment of other random buildings. On the humans' planet it was pretty evenly mixed. The

humans and Furons borrowed the 'super city' design of the Irken Empire. But there were no Irken foods in human areas. Humans' bodies couldn't handle the sheer

amount of calories in a bag of Irken snacks. In fact, they were banned in human space. But the occasional bag floated through customs and was highly sought after.

Though, they were usually taken to group gatherings, so someone wouldn't eat them all and die. And frankly, they were too expensive to sell to the average worker

on their salary. Irkens have such insane calorie contents to help relieve the stress of supplying the body energy from their PAKs.

The humans knew they were not welcome in this place, so they set up military exercises to show off human might. The Furons were frightened; they had the

advantage of numbers, as did the Irkens. The Irkens were interested in some tech, but nothing more. So, out of greed and the need to be taken seriously, they

planned the invasion of the Furon Empire.

The space demonstrations were the big ones, with the different classes of fighters and space cruisers, destroyers, and carriers. The cruisers were fast, sleek, and were

somewhat cylindrical shaped. They had minimal armament because they might be tempted to stay longer than they should to complete the mission. It was armed with

a massive forward firing plasma cannon and swiveling smaller plasma turrets. It also had seventy plasma-armed rockets, to burn through armor and explode. It was

also rumored to have a secret weapon. The destroyers were massive and the front was like a cube to house cannons and turrets. Then the sides straightened out,

housing personnel and rockets. The carriers were huge, circular craft to hold fighters and were covered in turrets and cannons to defend itself while launching

thousands upon thousands of fighters. There was also talk of an interceptor with four 'wings' sticking out and curving close to the body to form blades. They were

supposed to be strong and sharp enough to cut through nearly any metal. They were also able to focus power on the tips and shoot it to the front of the ship to aim

for a massive cannon blast or rapid fire from the tips themselves. It was, like the rest, covered it turrets and cannons. It was also rumored to carry the same secret

weapon as the cruisers, capable of supreme devastation. All of the ships used anti-gravity technology to maneuver in space and the air.

On the ground there were twenty-foot tall mechs with three razor sharp fingers, cannons under the wrist and on the shoulders. The shoulder cannons could be

removed and replaced with back-mounted missile launchers. The torso had a clear blast resistant dome, which housed the pilot. They had two 'toes' and were

controlled by the pilot in a anti-grav bubble and thus were allowed greater dexterity, since the pilot moved with the mech.

The tanks had increased in efficiency and strength. The Juggernaut tank was a slightly redesigned M1a2 Abrams tank. The Armageddon tank was a tiger tank on

steroids. The Ragnarok tank was a tank designed for the current warfare, with the look of a Merkava tank and plasma resistant armor. They mostly used plasma

weaponry to melt or slice through the armor. They also used regular, armor piercing rounds, and explosive rounds. The Juggernaut tank was cheaply mass-produced,

the Armageddon tank was more expensive so there were less, and the Ragnarok tank was only in the tens of thousands. All the tanks were also covered with reactive

armor plates, to stop warheads from doing massive damage.

The soldiers were in a moderately heavy cloth with camouflaged armor plates on the legs and arms and a red visor on the helmet. The visor allowed for sighting

targets, hacking, and information gathering, the latter two working on voice activation. The guns varied from M 6 carbines to AK 37s, being designed in 2037. All had

plasma and bullet firing capabilities. Nano technology allowed for quick ammo type change, advanced healing, and quick field repairs. The plasma weaponry was

designed to slice through anything, compared to the Irken slice and explode combination.

* * *

A.N. War games next. Extremely sciencey and whatnot.

6/28/13 Slight edits made, still sucky. **Auf ****Weidersen****!**


End file.
